Drew Likes Kitties
by Carynne Zero
Summary: It's Drew's birthday today and his incredibly rich parents are throwing him a party and inviting everyone he knew: his friends, rivals & relatives, and some people he didn't know too. But why isn't May there? And who else is Drew waiting for? CS oneshot


**This is my first CS fic, so, uhh...well, actually, I haven't watched much of the show yet because they haven't shown Drew yet (but they'll show him a few days after I post this) so I'm not all that sure about his attitude, but from the fanfics I've read about him and May, I'd say he's a jerk. But who cares? I love jerks!**

**Summary:** It's Drew's birthday today and his incredibly rich parents are throwing him a party and inviting everyone he knew: his friends, rivals & relatives, and some people he didn't know too. But why isn't May there? And who else is Drew waiting for? CS oneshot

**It's been rated T for language, but it's just toward the end, I think...**

**And before I forget, Skye, would you like to do the honors?**

**Skye: No, but you're forcing me to do it either way. –sighs- Haru-chan (or Carynne-chan) does NOT own Pokemon, and I'm glad she doesn't. But unfortunately, she owns me...**

**-sighs- I wish I owned Pokemon though, or Drew at least.**

**Okay, on with the story!**

The sun was rising in the east, like it does on every morning. The sunlight reached the room of a particular green-haired coordinator and traveled to his eyes. Feeling the sudden brightness of the room, his face scrunched up and he hid under his pillow.

His room was huge, with posters, video games and anything else a boy could ever ask for, except a girl of course. He lay in a four-poster bed which had its blanket covering him and part of it on the floor. Beside his bed was a bookshelf, filled with all sorts of books about Pokemon and coordinating and some comic books as well.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on his bedroom door, causing the drowsy boy to fall off the bed.

"Andrew, honey, wake up!" a feminine voice called. "It's your birthday today and if you sleep in, you'll miss your own birthday party."

"Coming, Mom!" he called as he stood up.

His emerald green eyes that matched his silky yet messy green hair looked at his bed. It was a mess and the blanket was on the floor, along with his pillow. He groaned and headed to the bathroom. Fixing his bed wasn't his job anyway.

He entered the bathroom and stared at the boy in his mirror. The boy had half asleep and his hair was a mess. He rolled his eyes and closed the door.

Minutes later, the door opened and he emerged from the bathroom. His green hair was neatly combed and he was wearing new clothes instead of his pajamas. He was wearing a collared black short-sleeved shirt, a white belt bag, baggy purple pants and black shoes. He also had a necklace and purple wristbands. **(A/N: Yeah, he's wearing Gary's clothes from FireRed & LeafGreen, and I think Gary wore that in the anime too, but I'm not sure. I made Drew wear them on this special day because, well, it suits him and he looks hot in it. drools)**

He sighed and left his messy room. As he walked down the marble stairs, he smelled a familiar aroma coming from the kitchen. When he realized what that smell was, he started running down the stairs and rushed to the kitchen.

His mother was there, panicking beside the stove where smoke was coming from. Although she seemed tense because of her situation, she was actually very beautiful. She had dark green hair that reached her shoulders and captivating emerald green eyes, just like the eyes of her handsome son.

His eyes widened and he freaked as he ran to his mother. "Mom, you tried to cook?!" he yelled frantically as he switched the stove off. "Why didn't you let Sarah cook for us?!"

"I wanted to surprise you, honey," his mom smiled cluelessly. "I wanted to cook your favorite on your birthday!"

"You know you can't cook waffles!" he scolded. "You can't cook _anything_!"

"But Drew, today is special, so I—" she tried to reason with him, but he cut her off.

"Look Mom, I know you want this to be special," he said comfortingly. "But why don't you let me cook instead?" he asked.

"Okay," his mom grinned.

He sighed and went to the refrigerator. He opened it and took out the milk, butter and eggs. Then he got the cooking oil from the shelves, along with the syrup and waffle mix. He left the ingredients on the shelves and got a frying pan, a spoon and fork and a bowl.

His mother let out a sigh of her own and left the kitchen. She looked out the window and saw the party decorations already hung. After a few minutes outside with the roses, she went back in to check on her son.

"Just in time, Mom," he grinned as he set the table for breakfast.

"Drew, you're such a nice boy," she smiled back. "Your girlfriend is very lucky."

"I don't have a girlfriend!" he denied. "Now sit down and eat."

He sighed as he watched his clumsy mother drop her fork and bump her head on the table when she tried to pick it up. "My mother is so troublesome…" he mumbled to himself.

"This is delicious, Drew!" his mother exclaimed when she finally tasted the waffles.

**LaRousse City Pokemon Center**

**...May's POV...**

I sighed as I left the bathroom. Today was Drew's birthday and I still haven't found the right gift. My friends must have heard me sigh because they stared at me curiously.

"What?" I asked, even though I already knew why they were staring.

"Well, it's just that you seem less cheerful today, May," Ash said.

"Yeah," Max agreed. "You're usually perky in the mornings."

"Or is it because today is Drew's birthday?" Brock asked. Well, he got me.

"I don't have a present for him yet…" I sighed heavily, staring at the floor. "I don't really know what to get him, but it would be wrong if I don't get him anything."

"Well, we have an idea of the perfect gift for him," Ash offered. "But we're not sure if you'll approve of it."

**Drew's Mansion**

**...Drew's POV...**

"You really didn't have to throw me a party, Mom," I groaned. "I'm old enough not to have one on my birthday."

"Nonsense, dear," my mom assured me with her oblivious grin. "I invited all your friends and rivals, and your father's coming."

"Really? That's…great…" I mumbled.

"Oh look, here they are now!"

I followed my mother's gaze to a girl with long pink hair and blue eyes, wearing orange clothes. My eyes widened at our first visitor. She was a few years older than me, carrying a box wrapped in purple wrapping paper.

"Solidad!" I greeted.

"Hey," she said. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Let me take that," my mom grinned. "Come in, dear! You're our first guest!"

"So, is May coming?" she asked me as we walked inside.

"How am I supposed to know?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's her choice if she's coming or not. Besides, she's probably halfway across the globe right now."

"Actually, I heard she and her friends were in town," Solidad explained. "And besides, why wouldn't she come?"

"Because I'm nothing to her but a jerk," I retorted.

"You're her friend, Drew," she said. "She doesn't seem like the kind of person to turn down invitations to parties either."

"Then she'll come with her boyfriend," I sighed. "That dense Ash guy…"

"Really? They don't seem like a couple to me. Besides, if my sources are correct, he's already taken."

"Yeah, by May," I groaned.

"My, and who is this handsome young man?" I heard my mother's voice from the gate.

What handsome young man? My curiosity led me to the gate as well, where I saw Robert, the coordinator who won the Hoenn Grand Festival. He totally owned me.

I stared at him and he stared back. Then a smile appeared on his face as he gave me a small box wrapped in blue wrapping paper.

"Happy birthday, Drew," he greeted me, lightly tapping my shoulder.

"Thanks," I answered unsurely as I watched my mother lead him inside.

I looked outside to see if anyone else was near, hoping to see a particular someone and her smile. But no one was there. A sigh escaped my lips as I closed the gate and went back inside. So far, I only had two visitors. There was Solidad who won the Kanto Grand Festival, and Robert who, as I've said, won the Hoenn Grand Festival. Wow, so the GF winners came in first, huh?

"Hello, are you coordinators as well?" I heard my mother ask the two as they sat in the living room.

"Yeah, I'm Solidad and I won the Kanto Grand Festival a few years back," Solidad said.

"And I'm Robert and I won the Hoenn Grand Festival," Robert added. "Drew came in second that time."

"Wow!" my mom exclaimed, sounding like the clueless klutz she is. "You two must be very good then! My Drew spends so much time training for Pokemon contests that he barely has time for his own mother. I don't think he understands that no matter how old he gets, he'll always be my little baby!"

"Mom!" I scolded.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and my mother was saved from me, while I was saved from further embarrassment. I glanced at the door, waiting for it to open so I can see who it was. But knowing my mother, I knew that I would have to wait a while since she would start a conversation first. And like I always was about pretty much everything, I was right.

"Oh, hello!" she greeted. "Come in! Are you two coordinators too?"

Okay, this time, she's just repeating herself.

"Um, no," a male voice answered.

Hold on, I knew that voice! It's—

"I'm Ash Ketchum and I'm a Pokemon trainer," the same voice said.

"And I'm Brock," another male voice said. "I'm the Pewter Gym Leader." **(Edit: Yeah, I totally didn't notice back then that I didn't type the word leader. Sorry!)**

Those are the guys May travels with. Then that means…May's with them! I went to the door and opened it. But I only saw my mother and those two. Where was May?

"Where's May?" I asked, immediately regretting that I asked. "I mean, doesn't she travel with you guys? And her brother too…"

"Yeah, about that—" Ash started.

"She's gonna be a bit late," Brock explained. "She said she had to take care of something. Anyway, here's your present. It's from me, Ash and Max."

"I suggest you open it after May arrives," Max, May's black-haired bespectacled brother added. "It'll make more sense then. It's sad though. I won't get to see her much…"

My eyebrow raised in confusion, taking the big box that Brock handed to me. Max seemed a bit sad just then. I wonder what he meant by not getting to see May much…

And before I knew it, a lot of other people arrived. My relatives came, and so did a lot of people I didn't even know. My mom sure did invite a lot of people. I just hoped she didn't invite any of my fangirls. That would be torture for me.

I left my gifts stacked on a table in the living room and went back outside where they were, uhh…partying. My eyes searched the people who were mingling with each other at the table. Coordinators were talking about, well…contests. My relatives were talking about who-knows-what with my mother. At the snack table, Ash and his Pikachu were wolfing the food in a…disgusting sort of way. Brock was flirting, or rather _trying_ to flirt with some of my female cousins that were his age and Max was pulling him away by the ear.

A sigh escaped my lips. It was already half past three and May still wasn't there. Drew, snap out of it! God, what the hell am I thinking? May is…I mean sure, she's…gah! I don't know anymore! At first, I was just…intrigued by her. She was different from other girls. But now…it's been a while since I last saw her, but I get a bit speechless now. If I could, I'd blame it all on Roselia for even teasing me about it, but…it can't be helped, can it?

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, interrupting my thoughts. Everybody was here, so it could only be May. An excited smile appeared on my face as I rushed to the gate. I didn't need my mother embarrassing me in front of her. As if it wouldn't be awkward enough.

When I reached the door and opened it, it was some other girl. I felt disappointed, but I tried not to show it. The girl in front of me had shoulder-length reddish brown hair and she seemed vaguely familiar. I remember seeing her back then with May. Ugh, now May is all I can think of. Damn me and my hormones.

"Hey, uhh…" I greeted with a fake smile, but it disappeared because I forgot her name.

"It's Brianna," she shyly said, saving me from asking her what her name was. "Ha—happy birthday, Mr. Drew."

She handed me a box wrapped in orange wrapping paper. Oh right, she was that girl May introduced to me when I was…erm, pretty much half-naked. That was when Roselia teased me about May…

"Can I…come in?" she asked softly and shyly, interrupting my thoughts for the second time.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. Sorry…"

I moved a bit to let her come in and closed the gate. A little depressed, I went inside and sat in the living room, staring at the carpeted floor. My thoughts were on May again for the umpteenth time today. But as usual, my thoughts were interrupted by someone who I least expected.

"Hey," Brock greeted.

"Oh, hey…" I sighed. "I didn't see you come in."

"I was in the whole time," he said. "I was helping your mom with the cooking, but it seems she's forgotten about me completely."

"Mom doesn't know shit about cooking," I said bluntly. "She ends up burning something, like half the kitchen."

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Nothing," I lied. But my attempt to get him off my case was unsuccessful, apparently, since he kept prying.

"Are you, maybe, waiting for someone?" he asked. "Y'know, I haven't seen your father, not that I've seen him before. Are you waiting for him? Or maybe you're waiting for someone special?"

"Fine, I'm waiting for my father," I snapped, knowing that I was lying, even to myself. "I haven't seen the bastard in months and he won't even come to his only son's fourteenth birthday…"

"I'm sure he'll come," he comforted.

"He probably won't come," I muttered. "I answered the door just now hoping it was him, but it wasn't."

"Well, maybe he's just running late," he suggested. "You know how adults are with their jobs. You should just keep waiting."

"Yeah, I guess I should," I sighed. "Who knows, maybe even May will come—"

As soon as I realized what I said, I shut my trap, my eyes widening. Me and my big mouth…now he's onto me, not that he wasn't onto me before, considering when he told me back then to just say how I felt.

"Yeah," he smiled. "She will."

I stood up and turned away from him, hoping to hide my reddened face. Then I left, I'd say out of embarrassment. Just as I got outside, the doorbell rang again. I saw my mom heading to the gate and tried to make it there before she did. Unfortunately, I was too slow, as she had already opened the gate when I got there.

In front of her was a woman (or so it looked like it) with curly violet locks. She was wearing a green Cacturne-like jacket over a fitted black shirt that showed her belly button through a diamond-shaped hole, a matching hat and matching pants. I immediately realized that it wasn't a woman. Far from it, actually, it was Harley!

"Happy birthday, Drewy-kins!" he greeted in that gay voice that made my blood boil. "Here's your gift! It's a picture of me!" he exclaimed, shoving a violet and green box in my hands. "So, where's your girlfriend May?"

"My Drewy has a girlfriend?" my mom asked in shock and glee. "Oh, I'm so happy! Is she someone I know? Did you invite her? Oh, I'm so excited! I'm finally gonna have grandkids!"

"Mother!" I scolded in embarrassment as she and Harley started to giggle uncontrollably. "Quit it, would you?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Drewy," she apologized with her usual smile. Then she walked off.

"It seems she's not here yet," Harley stated, looking around in a girly pose with his foot up behind him. "Maybe she didn't want to come," he added in a dark tone, glaring evilly at me. "Well, I'm going to the other coordinators, okay, Drewy-kins," he giggled in his normal tone as he skipped **(A/N: yes, skipped)** to the coordinators' table.

What he said really got to me though. I was left staring at the ground, depressed and mad as hell at Harley for even saying that in the first place. I started to walk away from the gate and went in and up to my room. Once inside, I locked the door and lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

…**Drew's Mom's POV…**

**(A/N: Drew's last name is Hayden here. I read it in one of the CS fanfics I found and I thought, hey it's awesome!)**

A few minutes passed since our last guest came in, and I haven't seen Drew at all. From the corner of my eyes, I saw a light. It was coming from his room, so I knew that he was up there. Just as I was going to head into the house, the doorbell rang.

I decided to let Drew have his privacy a few seconds longer and went to the gate. I immediately recognized who was behind it and smiled.

"Could you wait a bit, dear?" I asked. "I'll go get Drew."

I turned and ran to the house. I hurried up the stairs and to Drew's door and started knocking. He'll be so excited to see his guest.

"Drew, honey," I called, hoping he would listen. "Come downstairs, your father's arrived and I want you to be the one to let him in."

The door quickly opened and my son stared at me with his eyebrow raised.

"You made him wait outside?" he asked in a scolding voice.

But he didn't wait for an answer as he rushed downstairs. I followed him down and to the front gate, where my husband was waiting for our son.

…**Drew's POV…**

My mom told me that Father had finally arrived. I scolded her a bit for making him wait, but I hurried down right after. Things were finally looking up. So what if May doesn't arrive? At least my dad's here, and that's good enough for me.

I yanked the front gate open, panting, feeling my heart pounding inside of me. Facing me was none other than my old man. He smiled at me and patted my head, and I grinned back at him.

"Hey there, Andrew," he greeted as I stepped forward to hug him. Even though I was a bit taller now, maybe even taller than May, I was still no match for this guy's height. I wrapped my arms around him and he hugged me back.

"Welcome home, Dad…" I murmured when I stepped back.

"Oh, and I met a friend of yours on the way," he said. "She seemed a little lost too."

No way. Could it be?

He stepped aside to reveal my friend and my smile widened. It was a girl with chocolate brown hair falling on either side of her head. No, it wasn't just any girl. It was May. But I noticed something different about her. She wasn't wearing her usual bandana. Instead, a headband with black cat ears lay on her head. Her sapphire blue eyes stared right back at my and she returned my smile with a grin of her own. In her arms were two kittens, one white and one black.

"Happy birthday, Drew," she greeted as I took a step closer to her. "Sorry I was late. I had to chase Blackie all over the Pokemon Center."

"Blackie?" I repeated, raising my eyebrow at her, my emerald green eyes staring into her beautiful sapphire orbs. "What kind of name is that?" I joked.

"Well, if you're so good at naming cats, then why don't you name him?!" She turned away and crossed her arms, faking anger. But noticing the sly grin I had, she smiled back at me and stepped closer to me.

"I'll name him Eros," I smirked, leaning in for a kiss, my very first.

I pressed my lips on hers and she returned the kiss. I didn't even care that my parents were just beside us. We were having our first kiss, and enjoying it. If they have any objections, they can start talking after the kiss. Although we were inexperienced, the kiss was passionate and it was clear that she felt that way about me too. That's how I knew…I realized how much I loved her. Actually, it was a bit long for a first kiss. But who cares? That's a good thing.

As I broke the kiss, she grinned at me and I let my usual smirk appear again. I really liked kissing her.

"Fine, then I'll name mine Amour," she smiled, giving me the black cat. I accepted him and put him in my arms as May cuddled with the white kitten. "If they have an odd number of kittens, I get the last one."

"Fine, but either way, my cat will always be better than yours," I smirked.

"No way!" she argued. "I'm gonna groom mine and train her! Amour and I are so gonna cream you and Eros!"

"It's not good manners to show up late at a party, you know, May," I retorted. "And now you're yelling at the host. That's the last time I invite you to my party."

"I said sorry!" she objected. "Besides, I really am sorry, okay. I can barely read Ash's writing, and how was I supposed to know you lived in a mansion?!"

"That's okay, I like kitties," I smirked, looking at her cat ears.

She immediately realized what I meant by that and kissed me again, although it was short. A grin appeared again when she broke away.

"Wow, who knew you weren't so dense anymore?" I teased, faking shock.

"Oh shut up, Drew!" she yelled.

**(A/N: Haha, made ya look! Yup, they're arguing again. (Hey, what'd ya expect?) And here are the other people's reactions:)**

"Oh, my baby's all grown up!" my mom exclaimed. "Soon enough, we're going to have grandkids!"

"Mom!" Drew whined.

"Now dear," Dad chuckled. "Don't rush it. They're just kids after all."

"You owe me twenty bucks each!" Ash laughed, patting Max and Brock on the back.

"You said Ash never wins bets!" Max yelled at Brock with a glare, reluctantly shoving his twenty bucks into Ash's hand.

"Yeah, but you know he's right about Drew and May!" Brock whined, handing Ash his money. "It's obvious to anyone with eyes, even someone as dense as Ash."

**Okay, that's pretty much it, really. I think it's cute, but then again, I'm the author-person-uhh-thingy, so my opinion doesn't count much. And for those who don't know, Eros is Aphrodite's son, the god of love. He's Cupid in Roman mythology, but I thought Eros is better than Cupid and I love Greek mythology. Amour, on the other hand, is the French word for love. It's also my best friend's second name, except it's spelled Amor.**

**Skye: Most of what you said was irrelevant to the story, little girl.**

**Your point? And don't call me little girl! You already call me by a boy's name, jeez! God, why am I with this jerk?!**

**May: He can't possibly be as bad as Drew.**

**Unfortunately, he's just as bad. Hey, how'd you get here?**

**Drew: You left the door wide open, genius. Jeez, and I thought May was dense.**

**Skye: Haru-chan's much dimmer.**

**Me & May: SHUT UP!**

**Jack (my, erm...brother): Sorry about that. Carynne-chan's easily gets distracted. Anyway, I'm sure you already wanna get this over with, so--THE END! X3**


End file.
